Bödvhar
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Waffen | Arsenal = Bödvhar | Geburtsname = Bödvhar "Bjiarki" | Geburtsort = Die heutige Höllenfeuerhalbinsel | Alter = Ende des Dreizigsten Sommers | Zugehörigkeit = Klingenwindkohorte,ehemaliger Hauptmann des Söldnertrupps Wallwut, ehemaliger Grunzer des Black Tooth Grin clans | Größe = 1,85m | Gewicht = 110 kg | Haarfarbe = Ehemals schwarz, jedoch jetzt von grauen Strähnen durchzogen | Augenfarbe = Giftgrün | Gesinnung = Chaotisch Gut }} Aussehen des Charakters *'Hautfarbe:' Dunkel-oliv Grün *'Körperbau:' Er ist ein sehr muskulöser Ork, stämmiger Oberkörper und Gliedmaßen *'Kleidung:' Er Trägt eine Schwarz-Weisse Platten-Schuppenrüstung, er trägt auch gerne ein einfaches schwarzes Muskelhemd, dazu eine schwarze Hose und einfache schwarze Leinenstiefel *'Waffen:' Zwei einhändige Äxte, die hölzernen Griffe sind mit schwarzem Leder umwickelt. In das Holz sind muster eingeschnitzt. Er trägt eine schwere Windenarmbrust auf dem Rücken und einen Schmiedehammer am Gürtel. Bödvhar ist ein mittelgroßer, sehr muskulöser Ork. Seine giftgrünen Augen schauen aufmersam, abschätzend in die Welt. Er trägt eine Narbe auf seinem Arm, die etwas an eine Schlange oder einen Drachen erinnert. Einer seiner beiden Hauer ist abgebrochen, eine tiefe Kerbe zieht sich die Unterlippe unerhalb des Hauerstummels hinab. Ein Schneidezahn fehlt in seiner oberen Zahnreihe, er scheint herausgebrochen worden zu sein. Bödvhar trägt einen traditionellen Kriegerzopf, den er mit einem roten Band zusammengebunden hat. Durch seine rabenschwarzen Haare ziehen sich vereinzelt silbergraue Haarstähnen. Sein Gesicht ist Wettergegerbt. Vorallem um seinen Mund herum ziehen sich vereinzelt etwas tiefere Falten. Auf seiner Brust befinden sich vier tiefe Schrammen, die von einer Pranke stammen könnten. (flag) Eigenarten Bödvhar ist aufgrund seiner Vergangenheit bei den Söldnern allen Völkern bis zu einem gewissen Maß aufgeschlossen gegenüber, Probleme bereiten ihm nur die Verlassenen. Über die einschneidenden Erlebnisse als junger Grunzer bei der Schlacht um das Weltentor redet er nur mit anderen, die er kennt und zu denen er Vertrauen hat. Er hat einen Hang zum Eisen, das erklärt auch seine Schmiedekunst, die er im Laufe der Jahre zur Perfektion gebracht hat. Er schmiedet gerne, es dient ihm zur Ablenkung, zur Bewältigung von Problemen, die sich ihm auftun. Bödvhar fröhnt den guten Seiten des Lebens, lehnt aber auch die schlechten nicht ab. Im Gegenteil: An schlechten Tagen stapft er einsam durch Wälder, geniesst die Luft, die Freiheit und die Bäume. Bödvhar hat eine Abneigung gegen seine alte Heimat entwickelt, weil er zusehen musste wie sie mehr und mehr verkam, die anfängliche Melancholie ist einem offenen Hass gewichen. Er ist ein Krieger mit Idealen; Loyalität und Freundschaft sind hohe Ziele, die er verfolgt. Dinge die zurückliegen Geboren ist er in den weiten bewaldeten Steppen der heutigen Höllenfeuerhalbinsel. Sein Vater, ein ehemals weiser Schamane, wurde durch die dämonischen Einflüsse zu einem Hexenmeister. Bödvhars Vater Khaidach starb neben ihm als ein Mitglied des Clans, zwergische Gewehre streckten ihn nieder. Seine Mutter verstarb bereits in jungen Jahren bei der Geburt Bödvhars, sie war vorher durch eine Krankheit sehr geschwächt. Als er das waffentaugliche Alter erreichte, wurde er im Clan aufgenommen und zu einem Krieger ausgebildet, da ihm jegliche magische Begabung fehlte. Später folgte er dem Ruf von Rend Blackhand und schloss sich dem Black Tooth Grin Clan an. Im Laufe der Schlacht wurde er schwer verwundet und stürzte, als tot angesehen liessen ihn die Streitkräfte der Menschen liegen. Er überlebte schwer verletzt und zog sich in die Sümpfe zurück, dort lebte er einige Jahre, bis er von einem Söldnertrupp gefunden wurde. Sie nahmen ihn auf, so trug er fortan das Wappen des Widders, und arbeite sich zu einem zuverlässigen und taktisch geschicktem Hauptmann hoch. Viele Jahre seines Lebens verbrachte er unter den käuflichen Klingen, während dieser Zeit lernte er Schwerter und leichtere Rüstungen herzustellen. Es war auch die Zeit, während der er seine Vorliebe zu schweren Streitkolben entdeckte. Eines Tages jedoch nahm auch dieses Dasein ein jähes Ende, sein Trupp wurde von einigen marodierenden Zwergen im Eschental aufgerieben und abgeschlachtet. Er überlebte nur mit Glück die Schlacht. Nach dieser Zeit legte er seinen Streitkolben nieder und verdingte sich als umherreisender Schmied, verbrachte so sein Tagwerk, mehr schlecht als recht. Bödvhar legte seine Rüstung und seinen Hammer erst wieder an, als er von Der Blackbear Clan aufgesucht wurde. Nach einigen Monaten bei Der Blackbear Clan, kam langsam mehr und mehr die Alte Söldnerseele durch. Als dann Aufgrund einer Meinungsverschiedenheit im Schwarzbund Ahrrad Strumklaue und Sieghild Schneepranke für einige Zeit in ihre alte Heimat gingen, knüpfte er Kontakte zur Klingenwindkohorte. In der Zeit lernte er Cirasha Schwarzpfeil näher kennen, und lieben. Zitate *''"Ich kämpf solang bis ich an nix andres mehr denkn muss."'' *''"Wenn ichn Feind seh schlag ich zu, je größer der feind is desto stärker hau ich zu, desto stärker ich zuhau desto schneller liegt er im staub, je schneller er im staub liegt desto schneller kann ich was andres machn."'' *''"Ach scheisse."'' *Just smile with a black tooth grin. (Pantera) Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere